The present disclosure relates generally to the field of amusement parks. Specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to techniques to manage amusement park operations, including patron dispatch intervals for water park attractions.
Water amusement parks have substantially grown in popularity in recent years. To address this increasing demand, water amusement parks have been expanding by adding new types of attractions and increasing the throughput of existing attractions. The addition of attractions, such as water slide rides, generally provides a water amusement park with additional capacity to handle a larger number of guests. However, the higher guest throughput results in additional maintenance and park monitoring complexities. For example, water composition is a water condition that may vary as the number of guests in the water increases and that is monitored on a periodic basis. Assigning operators to monitor and/or resolve water condition tasks may result in inefficient park operations, as the operator may also be tasked with operating a guest queue for a ride.
Thus, while the additional attractions allow for additional guests and higher throughput, the complexity of monitoring the various water conditions may also increase. Such complex monitoring may further demand additional operator assistance to validate that water conditions are acceptable, resulting in potential delays for guest dispatch in the attraction.